


Eulogy

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Murder Most Foul, Underhanded Mutineering Tactics, sniperceptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: “You’re asking me… for legal advice. Now of all times? You’ve already committed a crime, Getaway- you mutiny’d against a Captain for happenings beyond his control!”“That’s NOT what I wanna hear right now, Xaaron.”“I’m a lawyer, not a groupie.”





	Eulogy

Getaway hissed angrily behind his battlemask, narrowing his optics at the sarcastic mech in front of him, “Listen, Xaaron, what I’m asking is how I should present this situation to the higher ups; and still stay out of prison. Got it? This was a NECESSARY ACTION, we all know it-”

“You punished a group of innocents with death for something that they had NO CONTROL over, Getaway. Regardless of your sordid histories or your feelings on the matter what you’ve done is be an accomplice to murder and mutiny!”

Getaway’s optics remain narrow, and his servos drum against the arm of the Captain’s chair in agitation, “You aren’t LISTENING TO ME here, Xaaron-”

“Getaway, with all due respect, I have listened. I have listened EXHAUSTIVELY to you, over and over and OVER again.”, said Xaaron bitterly, “And what you are asking me to do is help you get away with murder most foul- and I cannot, morally, accept this as a duty. You killed people for your own complex- Or did you forget that one of MY PROTEGES has their name on that list of casualties?”

Getaway froze.

“Brainstorm was one of MINE, Getaway. He was one of MY SCIENTISTS before he was your scapegoat, and so was Perceptor.”, Xaaron’s voice shook slightly before he swallowed the lump in his intake, “And for all I know, the DJD has splattered Brainstorm all over the face of a planet we may never find. ANd there is no way for me to ease Perceptor’s mourning. None at all, because I, too bought into your story and allowed Brainstorm to walk away. Kimia was home, and those mechs were like FAMILY to me and because of you…. The only ones left are Perceptor and I.”

Getaway huffed, nodding sharply, “I see. Then you aren’t useful to me, I guess. You may leave.”

Xaaron nodded, turning on his heel and striding out as the door hissed open. Blaster passed him, refusing to look at the mech’s face and instead focusing on Getaway in the Captain’s seat.

Getaway watched until the door hissed shut behind Xaaron efore he turned to Blaster.

“There’s been a change in plans.”, he said flatly, “Sit down, we have to make a plan of action NOW.”

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Perceptor sat in his hab, in silence. Something he’d been doing for a while, since the discovery of what really happened to Team Rodimus.

He sighed heavily when there was a knock. Activating a line to the door comm, he spoke in the rough voice of one who is grieving in silence-

“Who is it?”

“It’s… Perceptor, it’s Xaaron. Please, may I come in?”

A sent command, and the door slid open. Xaaron’s footsteps were quick and soft, and within moments a gentle hand rested upon Perceptor’s unadorned shoulder. The scientist shook his helm, feeling something unclench in his spark chamber. He reached up to clutch at Xaaron’s hand.

“Perceptor, I’m-”

“Percy, please.”

“…Percy, I’m so sorry- I know it may mean nothing, but I-”

“Xaaron, it wasn’t your fault. We were lied to; told it was Rodimus having a tantrum; fools that we all were to believe it. Even I did, for all my supposed intelligence.”

Xaaron worried his lipplates with his dentae, wanting to speak but having nothing to say.

“Perceptor… Percy, I mean. You’ve been locked up in here for days; let’s get a drink, hm? It’s… not good to be alone like this.”

“Fair play to that, I suppose.”

As he got up to follow Xaaron, something coiled in his tanks. Something foreboding, something anxious. He frowned deeper with each step, following Xaaron into the oddly dim hallway.

“…Strange, the lighting was perfectly fine upon my arrival.”, said Xaaron, squinting slightly, “Have you checked the engines and power outputs today, Percy?”

“Yes, in the morning and just before my midday fueling as always.”, said Perceptor, a hand hovering beside an unlocked thigh compartment, “…I hav a bad feeling about this scenario Xaaron, I would feel better if you stood behind me-”

“Nonsense, its more than likely a hiccup in the power output; come along, we’ll check it on the way to that drink.”

And that’s when Atomizer seemed to materialize at the end of the hallway. Xaaron tilted his helm, unamused.

“Atomizer, have you come to give us information on the lighting issues? Percy, come here Atomizer’s shown up and-”

And that’s when gunfire sounded. Two shots, only two. 

Atomizer stumbled back, wheezing and clutching one wrist with his other hand as a bullet had torn through several servos mercilessly. His pistol clattered to the floor, tripping away with clicks and clacks like the heels of a mortician’s shoes and Xaaron choked softly.

Perceptor watched in horror as his mentor swayed, and slowly fell back to land heavily against an indestructible chestplate- Xaaron’s spark crackling and spitting embers as its light rapidly began to fade.

“I’m s-”, static crackled forth as Xaaron’s left optic went out as though uncaring of Perceptor’s suddenly loud please to stay online, “-orry, sor-ry-I’m-m-”

Feedback, and then silence. Xaaron mouthed those words again and again as his other optic went out and his spark popped like a dying lightbulb and went dim as the hallway they were in.

“Xaar Xaaron, no, wake up please!”, yowled Perceptor, sinking to his knees and curling slightly over the greying frame of his mentor, “Xaaron, online IMMEDIATELY, please, I can get you to the medibay, just hold on-”

“He ain’t holding on to anything anymore.”, said Blaster from where he now stood beside Atomizer, “Sorry Percy, he was a liability- we couldn’t risk it-”

“XAARON, PLEASE ONLINE!”

Blaster cleared his intake, turning to Atomizer, “Now, just like I told you. Get your gun and take him out too. Through the spark, just like Xaaron, big guy.”

Perceptor looked up, caching those words and straightening enough to expose his chestplate. Blaster, unseen by Atomizer, looked to Perceptor with unreadable optics, and nodded.

::Not as big as Monstructor, but if you take him down we can really start this party, Perce.::

Perceptor’s optics widened as Blaster’s comm came through, the encrypted line closing and vanishing as soon as it had appeared.

Atomizer leaned down, grabbing the gun in his good hand and leveling it towards Perceptor’s opaque chest. Perceptor looked at Atomizer, into him, and in a voice like an arctic storm, he hissed a single sentence.

“Pray the bullet kills me, Atomizer, or say goodbye to this worldly realm.”

Atomizer fired, his expression grim and morbidly amused-

That is, until the bullet ricocheted and buried itself in the wall, the plasma glow fading against the heavy metal alloy of the frame plating. Perceptor smiled, like Mortilus smiled as he looked upon his newly created inferno and he let Xaaron’s grey frame slide gently to the floor as he rose to his pedes.

“No Atomizer, like this.”

Blaster winced as Perceptor raised his pistol and fired in a fluid, perfect motion- as Atomizers helm burst in a cloud of energon and frayed wiring and the mech dropped to the floor. Perceptor aimed at the mech’s chest, firing twice more into the targets his reticule set directly over the spark and main power conduit of the chamber.

“I’ve already commed Mirage. He’s already gathering the troops to take the ship back. And then we’re going to go find ‘em, Percy.”, said Blaster, hanging his helm, “All those years I gave you slag and it turns out I’m the defiler. Go figure.”

Perceptor didn’t answer, instead staring down at the dead Atomizer and sneering.

“No Blaster, you’re no defiler.”, he said, turning to lean down for Xaaron, “An idiot and a cad, to be sure, but no defiler. That title, I believe, shall be reserved for Getaway and his god complex.”

Blaster watched Perceptor hoist Xaaron into his arms, and followed the sniper to his hab.

Percy looked around the walls of his quarters, walls he had decorated with photos of his time both in the Wreckers, and at Kimia. The one beside his berth was almost out of place but somehow perfect.

A photocap of Perceptor and Brainstorm, arguing over an experiment while Xaaron looked on, trying very hard to hide his laughter.

“You’ve commed MIrage, you said?”, asked Perceptor, laying Xaaron on his berth and arranging him to look as though in recharge, “And he is willing to act?”

“Waitin’ on the word.”

“Consider this the word, then. I don’t doubt this was the work of Getaway, somehow- and I rather think I’ve grown tired of living at the whims of a liar and a bastard. He wants to play god and control life and death? So be it. Let’s see if he can stop his own demise.”

Blaster shivered as Perceptor’s voice froze over, and the look the sniper shot him nearly stopped the cassette carrier’s spark in its tracks.

“Yessir, Perceptor, Sir.”


End file.
